Blazinglight
Blazinglight is a golden yellow tom with yellow eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Blazingkit is listed under Allegiance Update 5 and Allegiance Update 6 as a kit of WindClan, the son of Dreamwhisper and Weaselnose. Blazingkit is listed under Allegiance Update 7, Allegiance Update 8, and Final Allegiances as a kit of WindClan, being nursed by Featherblaze. - Chapter 17 At the gathering, Gladestar speaks after Shimmerstar. She announces that one of their queens, Dreamwhisper, has given birth to three kits: Starkit, Blazingkit, and Petalkit. Iceslide remembers that Dreamwhisper is the cat that Sunripple is meeting in secret. He looks aside at his friend and sees his eyes shining with pride. Iceslide immediately understands and guesses that they're his kits. Sunripple nods, looking ready to burst with happiness longingly wishing he could see them. Iceslide sympathizes with him, noting that it must be hard being apart from Dreamwhisper. - Chapter 19 When Sunripple meets with Dreamwhisper, he asks her how she is, how the kitting went, what the kits look like, and is about to go on when Dreamwhisper purrs for him to slow down, licking his head. She tells him that the kitting went fine, saying that Starkit is a yellow she-kit, and is the smallest of the litter. The other she-kit is Petalkit, who she notes to look a bit like Sunripple. The yellow tom is Blazingkit. Sunripple purrs that she chose great names, then grows uneasy as he asks if her clanmates have asked about the father. She hesitates, her eyes clouding as she says "Well...". He stares at her and asks what it is. She admits that they think the father is Weaselnose, looking at her paws as she adds that he thinks so too. Sunripple is quiet. He looks down, his tail drooping as he says "Oh". Dreamwhisper murmurs sadly that she's sorry and wishes she could tell them that Sunripple is the father, but no one would approve, and her clanmates have to believe that they're pure WindClan kits. Sunripple stammers as he quietly says he understands, but wishes he could see them and be a part of their lives. She sighs and says "Me too", leaning forward and nuzzling him, and it's silent. After a moment, Sunripple says that she should get back to the kits and licks her ear, telling her he loves her. As Sunripple and Iceslide begin heading back to camp, Iceslide wishes he knew what to say to comfort Sunripple. He tells him that he'll see his kits at gatherings when they're apprentices. Sunripple agrees, but looks down as he says he'll just be some RiverClan warrior to them and nothing more. After a long moment, he looks at Iceslide and thanks him for coming along. They continue toward the camp silently through the night. Iceslide notes that the pain of being apart from loved one is unbearable, but when the loved ones don't even know you, that's a pain he hopes to never feel. - Chapter 21 Iceslide and Sunripple are padding close to each other, looking for prey. Sunripple looks over his shoulder to make sure everyone else is too far away to overhear him, then murmurs to Iceslide that he's scared. Iceslide asks of what, starting to say why the rogues won't attack them, but Sunripple says "No, no" and shakes his head, looking distant. Sunripple says that WindClan must be having the same problem with the rogues. He stares at Iceslide anxiously as he wonders if Dreamwhisper and the kits aren't safe. Iceslide feels a pang of sympathy and rests his tail on Sunripple's shoulder. He promises that Dreamwhisper will be fine as she's in the nursery, and the rogues don't attack the camps. He adds that he's sure the warriors are ready to protect her. Sunripple still looks uneasy as he points out that they haven't attacked the camps yet. He thinks it won't be long before they do. He shuts his eyes and notes that the rogues are killers, and heartless, starting to say what would happen if they saw a queen with kits. Iceslide cuts him off and tells him not to think about that, as it'll only make him more worried. He says that Dreamwhisper and the kits will be fine. Sunripple murmurs that he hopes so as they move forward. - Chapter 22 The RiverClan cats run to WindClan to help with the rogue attack. When they reach the camp, Iceslide sees Sunripple head straight for the nursery. A wail comes from across the clearing, and Iceslide recognizes Sunripple's voice. He looks up sharply and sees him half inside the nursery. Iceslide's stomach fills with dread, and he runs to Sunripple's side, looking in. Dreamwhisper lays in her nest, blood soaking the moss under her. Her throat has been torn open, her eyes sightless. Her mouth is parted and lips are curled back in a snarl. She'd been trying to protect her kits. Sunripple sobs and hangs his head in grief. In front of Dreamwhisper's body, her three kits mewl and wail in despair, huddling against her body. Petalkit cries as she asks why she won't wake up as Starkit and Blazingkit prod her body anxiously. Starkit wails that Dreamwhisper is hurt. Sunripple lets out a cry and immediately starts forward to comfort his kits, but a ginger tom pushes in the way and shoves him backwards. He hisses at him to get away from the nursery, calling him a fish face. Sunripple stumbles back in surprise and starts to defend himself when the tom repeats himself, snarling that he won't let him touch his kits. Iceslide realizes that it must be Weaselnose, the cat that the clan thinks is the father of Dreamwhisper's kits, who he himself thinks is the father. Sunripple bristles and says "YOUR kits?" His eyes blaze with fury and he hisses at him to let him in, starting forward, but Weaselnose pushes him backwards with a furious snarl. Behind him, the kits cry against Dreamwhisper's body. Sunripple snarls and steps back toward him, but Iceslide shoulders him away, quietly telling him that he can't. Sunripple says that those are his kits, his fury melting into anguish as he struggles, but Iceslide forces him back. Sunripple says his kits are crying, his voice trailing off into a cry. Iceslide's heart aches as he tells him that it has to be this way, and that Weaselnose will take care of them. Sunripple hangs his head and leans against Iceslide, sobbing that he wishes the kits knew the truth. Iceslide murmurs that he knows and rests his tail around him, gently guiding the sobbing tom away. - Chapter 24 When Iceslide asks Sunripple why he's helping him save Truffle and Dime, he responds that after all he's done for him and Dreamwhisper, it's the least he could do. Iceslide glances at him, his stomach twisting with guilt as he remembers seeing her dead queen, her kits crying by her body. - Chapter 29 Sunripple is one of the cats that Iceslide thinks about while waiting for Bone Shred to arrive. He silently tells him that he hopes he's with Dreamwhisper now, and he's sorry he couldn't stay and watch his kits grow up. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Blazingpaw is listed under Allegiances as an apprentice of WindClan, being mentored by Firetail. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Blazinglight is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of WindClan. Gallery blazing.JPG|Blazinglight's design Character Development and Origins Blazinglight, Starfaith, and Petalflame were originally the kits of Sunripple and a cat named Honeyfrost. He was described as a golden yellow-orange tom with orange paws, striped back and tail tip, yellow ears, muzzle, chin, nose blaze, and throat. He had a fluffy tail and yellow-amber eyes. In the planning stages of Shadows of Blood, he would have been a warrior of SkyClan. blazinglight.JPG Category:Windclan cats Category:Characters Category:WindClan cats Category:Toms Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters